The Spirits Within Us
by Ultimate Fanfiction Princess
Summary: What if Sitka never really died? What if someone rescued him? Sitka and some new friends go on a spiritual adventure to help his brothers and learn more about himself in the process. Here, Sitka will really find himself, and establish a connection to the Spirits within him.
1. Saving Sitka

I don't own Brother Bear. Seriously.

* * *

Plummeting towards the water, Sitka closed his eyes. He knew he would fall soon, and he would probably never see his brothers ever again.

_At least I protected Kenai and Denahi. I can die knowing that._

As his body hit the freezing water, he saw nothing but darkness.

_Goodbye, my beloved brothers,_ was his last conscious thought.

"Sitka! Sitka!" cried Kenai as he waded through the water frantically. "Sitka!"

Denahi clutched the fabric in his rough hands. He knew, deep in himself, that his oldest brother was dead. "Kenai." he murmured, looking at his younger brother searching for Sitka in vain.

"Kenai."

"Sitka!" his shouts became more and more hysterical. Then, nothing.

"Kenai?" Denahi asked, concerned. He moved towards the young man.

In Kenai's hand was the totem. The Eagle of Guidance. It had once been Sitka's. Now, it belonged to no one.

Kenai felt tears coming. He tried to hold them back, but in the water, where only Denahi could see them, he let out a small, choked sob as they streamed down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Sitka," Kenai whispered, wiping his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Denahi patted his brother's back sadly. Sitka was gone.

A wolf howl sounded, and it seemed to shock the two out of their reverie.

"Come on, Kenai." came Denahi's soft voice. "We need to go."

Kenai, after several moments, seemed to realize they were still knee-deep in freezing water. He left the pool with a heavy heart and no remnants of his earlier happy-go-lucky attitude.

Denahi sighed almost inaudibly. _Sitka wasn't the only one who died today_, he thought wisely. _Kenai will never be the same_. But he had reached that conclusion for himself as well.

The wolf howled again. _Goodbye_, Denahi nearly spoke. The wolf had said its farewells.

I heard the brothers speak quietly to each other. Who was this Sitka? I sniffed the ground. I picked up a musky, man smell. Who was that?

A body had washed up next to the pool side. Was this the Sitka they were looking for?

Curious, I nudged him with my nose. He groaned once.

This man was alive! Wait!

I howled again, like the first one. Your brother is here! Come get him!

They walked slowly, mournfully. The two thought he was dead.

Very well, I thought. I will take care of this Sitka for you. And when the time comes, I will return him to you. Do not worry, Kenai. I will return your older brother.

Waiting for them to leave, I dragged the man back to my cave. He groaned once or twice, trying to shift as I pulled him.

When we got to the cave, I left him on the ground. I barked once, twice. Then I dragged a pelt over him. He had to warm.

And I had business to do. I exited the cave. I will return, Sitka.

* * *

In case you're wondering how the wolf knew the names...

Denahi said Kenai several times. Kenai said Sitka's name a lot (ALOTALOTALOT).

It just doesn't know Denahi's name.

And as for the brother thing...

The wolf isn't dumb. It can make assumptions.

Please read and review! I feel like Brother Bear is slightly underappreciated so this fanfiction sprouted up over that.


	2. Cave Painting

I don't own Brother Bear. If I did, Sitka never would have died.

* * *

Sitka awoke in a deep cave. All he could see around him were the cave walls, lit by a fire next to him. He was covered in pelt blankets, lying on a soft… bed? It appeared to be that. A rectangular pelt filled with something fluffy and plush.

A woman sat beside him, cooking some meat he identified as salmon and wild bird.

"Hello, Sitka," she spoke. She had brownish hair. _No,_ he thought. _It's tree bark and sunshine. Her eyes are the dark pelts of mammoths and bears. Who is she?_

"How did you sleep?"

"Well, I guess. Who are you?" he sat up, noticing he was stripped to the waist.

"I'll tell you in a bit. Are you hungry? You might be, seeing as you slept for two days."

He graciously took the food on a stick that she offered to him. As he ate, he noticed it was very good. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm called Tikaani by my friends."

"Thank you for saving me, Tikaani. Have you seen my brothers, Kenai and Denahi?"

He quickly described them to her.

"Yes. They think you're dead. If I didn't save you, you would've been. They're gone. I'm sorry Sitka, I couldn't stop them." Incredible regret painted her face.

Sitka sighed deeply. "It's alright. I'm just afraid Kenai will do something drastic."

Another person stepped through the cave. "Tikaani?"

The woman had dark hair, the color of the night. Her eyes were white moons in her head.

"Who's this?" she asked quietly.

"This is Sitka!" Tikaani rose up, excited. She was strong, muscular. She wore fur pants and a thick pelt shirt.

The new woman sighed. "Tikaani, where did you find him?"

"By the pool! Don't be rude, say hello and introduce yourself." was the reply.

"Hello, Sitka. I'm Tulugaq." she shook his hand stiffly. Her dress was soft fur pelts sewn together flawlessly. _It suits her_, thought Sitka wryly.

The two women could not be any more different. Tikaani was strong, thick, with layered golden hair over brown. Tulugaq, on the other hand, was small, delicate. She was dark and quiet, while Tikaani was friendly and open. _They fit their names,_ Sitka smiled._ The wolf and the raven_.

"Oh, don't worry," Tikaani grinned at Sitka. "Tulu's just a bit antisocial with new people. Once you two get to know each other better, she'll lighten up." with a flip of her hair, she said jokingly, "Not everyone can be as nice as I am! Right, Tulugaq?"

The raven woman smiled. "Of course, Tikaani." She began to serve herself food.

Sitka sat, watching the two women.

"Sitka!" Tikaani shouted. She shocked him, as he was staring right at her.

"Shh!" cried the white-eyed woman. "You'll bring the entire forest down on us!"

"Sorry. But, Sitka," she smiled. "I've got something cool to show you."

"Yes?"

"Tikaani," Tulugaq placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, her eyes wide as an owl's in surprise. "You're not showing him…"

"Oh, no, silly. I was going to show him the cave."

Tikaani had grabbed Sitka's hand, and dragged him further into the cave.

"Uh, Tikaani?" he said tentatively. "I don't have a…." he cut himself off, somewhat embarrassed.

"A shirt?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I can get you that." said the brown-blonde woman. In the cave, there were several large areas cut out of the rock that had been converted into rooms. She walked into one with several boxes that had lids. Chests filled with… what? Sitka didn't know.

She opened one, which appeared to contain clothing. After a few moments of digging, she threw something in his face.

"Sorry if it doesn't fit. I eyeballed it."

Sitka put on the shirt. It was a little big, but warm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Other rooms in the cave held more of those rectangular beds, fire pits, and pelts. One of them had a small pond. Moss and herbs grew in the dirt beside it.

_ The last room_, Sitka thought, _was the best_. Paintings in many colors adorned the walls. Tikaani lit the fire so he could see them better. The moonlight coming in from the ceiling was not enough to fully admire how beautiful they were.

Mammoths and moose walked on green grass and drank from water that reflected the sky. Snow covered mountains rose up from the earth, and mountain rams walked on them. Bears and their young swam in the river, catching salmon in their jaws.

Ravens, eagles, and owls dominated the sky.

But one in particular caught Sitka's attention. It was of a wolf with brown and blonde fur, surrounded by a night-black raven, a red fox, and a small brown rabbit. They sat by the pond where Sitka heard he had been found, below the glacier and next to what Sitka guessed was their cave. All the pictures were disturbingly life-like, but this one even more so. It was life size, and looked as if someone had actually seen this before.

Tikaani noticed his fascination with it, and said quietly, "I painted that one. Tulugaq and Ugalik helped me a little, but I did it. I also did this one," she murmured, pointing to the mountain where the light touched the sky.

Sitka's breath caught in his throat. It was amazing. She had to have been there, had to see it to know how to paint this. Colors danced on it, the snow fell slowly. It was like he was there. In the huge room with all its paintings, this one outdid all the others.

After several more minutes of gawking, Sitka and Tikaani returned to the main cave. A newcomer sat at the fire. A man this time.

* * *

I did some research. The names are Inuit names, and they mean something.

Tikaani means wolf.

Tulugaq means raven.

Ugalik means arctic hare.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	3. The Fox and The Rabbit

I do not own Brother Bear.

* * *

"Hello, Sitka." the man said cheerfully, eating some of the meat from the spit.

Sitka couldn't stop gaping at the man. He was so strange. His hair, this crimson, the color of berries that his tribe turned into paste paint. His eyes, the color of the sky.

"I'm Kayuqtuq. I trust Tikaani has taken good care of you?" his eyes sparkled with the fox's mischief.

"Ah- Yes. She has."

"Wonderful." he returned to spirited eating for a few moments, then turned to Tulugaq, who was sewing together two pelts for a pair of pants. "Have you seen Ugalik? I haven't seen hair nor hide of her since she left the cave this morning, when our friend Sitka was snoring away. Do you think she came into any trouble?"

"She's not like you, Kayuqtuq. Instead of running into problems, she steers clear of them. She knows how to take care of herself." the raven-haired woman replied.

Glancing around, Sitka noticed that Tikaani was gone. _Where has she disappeared off to_? Sitka asked himself. _She was just here_!

"Here I am!" came a shout that answered his thoughts. Tikaani carried a number of small mammoth tusks, some moose antlers, a few herbs, and a water-skin filled to brimming from the pond in the cave. "Sorry I took so long, Tulugaq. I completely forgot!"

"It's alright, Tikaani. You have them now." Tulugaq smiled, taking the things from the over encumbered woman and setting them beside herself. Then, her brow furrowed. "Tikaani, where is the leather rope?"

"Oh!" The woman face-palmed. "I knew I forgot something! Be right back!" she sprinted off into the cave.

Sitka sat himself by the fire, then looked at the two others. "Why don't you wear shoes inside?"

Kayuqtuq chuckled. "Tulugaq should answer that."

"I will not! You know I'm the only one of you three hooligans who has an ounce of sense!" was the irritated reply.

"Oh, that's so rude to hooligans."

Tulugaq rolled her white eyes. "I wear shoes. The other three, the silly fish-brains, don't, because they like to feel cold stone on their toes."

"That's not right, Tulugaq," chided Kayuqtuq with the air of an elder. "We just abhor shoes inside."

"Oh, Kayuqtuq," spoke a soft, gentle voice from behind the red haired troublemaker. "You're not right either."

The woman, unlike Tulugaq in rigid posture and serious gaze, was more soft and feminine. She had long, feather-like brown hair that reminded Sitka of a bear pelt. Her grass green eyes held a patient look in them. Kayuqtuq rose up to greet her, and Sitka noticed just how small she was. Kayuqtuq was about his height, and the new woman was almost a foot smaller and tiny.

Tikaani returned with coils of leather rope in her arms. At the sight of the newcomer, she dropped it beside the still seated Tulugaq, then ran over to hug the tiny woman.

"Ugalik! Where were you?"

"I was gathering wood. I left it beside the entrance."

"That's great! Thank you, Ugalik!"

"You're welcome, Tikaani."

Tikaani, Sitka also noticed, was tall. She was only a bit shorter than Kayuqtuq.

"Hello, Sitka," said Ugalik. "I'm Ugalik, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Sitka smiled.

"We walk around barefoot because it's easier to run on the cave ground like that. As Tikaani has likely already shown you…"

"Hey!" said the brown-blonde woman, with a wounded expression. "Kayuqtuq already teases me enough, no need for you to join in!"

"I'm rubbing off on her, thank goodness." retorted the crimson haired man. "You need more people mocking your insane behavior."

"Aw." Tikaani said sadly, slumping. "You're so mean, Kayuqtuq!"

"I know. Why else would you all keep me around?" he grinned.

"I don't know," said Tulugaq slyly, seemingly focused on organizing the items on the ground. "Why don't you ask Ugalik?"

Suddenly, Kayuqtuq's face went as red as his hair. "I'm going to go gather more berries for paints."

"You do that." said the raven-woman. "Get some that are as red as your face right now. Tikaani could immortalize it on our wall."

Without another word, he stormed off. Ugalik wordlessly followed.

Tulugaq decided to answer the unspoken question. "Yes. They just haven't realized it yet."

"It's getting ridiculous!" said Tikaani, as she lay on a pelt by the fire.

"Anyway, I'm working on something. Why don't you two run along? I've got work to do."

"Gee, Tulu. You're just like a wise woman." commented Tikaani as she jumped up, then pulled Sitka towards the entrance to the cave. There was a major turn that opened into the wide open space of the outside. Wood was stacked up by the door. The pool by the glacier nearby glimmered in the night.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Tikaani, breathless. "I never get tired of watching it all."

_Hmm. I never thought of it that way_.

The cool night air assaulted them, curling around them, erasing the warmth of the fire in the cave.

_She seems so in tune with who she is_, Sitka thought. _I wonder…_

"Tikaani," he asked quietly. "What's your spirit animal?"

"Oh, mine? I'm the Wolf of Friendship and Loyalty. What's yours?"

"I'm the Eagle of Guidance. But I lost my totem. And I can tell my brother needs guidance now. I just… don't know what to do. Kenai needs me, but I'm powerless to help him." sighed Sitka. "I just wish I could do something, anything."

"You can." Tikaani blurted out. "Tulugaq hates it, but Ugalik and I could help you."

"Help me do what?" was the confused question asked in reply.

"We could help you help Kenai!"

* * *

Kayuqtuq means red fox. Seems appropriate for our little redheaded troublemaker eh?

(Heisinlovewiththerabbitgirl)

I told you nothing.


	4. Connection

I do not own Brother Bear.

* * *

Sitka wasn't sure if he wanted to take Tikaani up on this offer. "Why doesn't Tulugaq like it?"

"It's a bit… weird. She thinks it's completely immoral."

_WHAT?!_

Tikaani grinned at the look on Sitka's face. "Oh, it's not that, silly. You think too much."

Sitka immediately turned crimson.

"It's more of some kind of ritual… I don't really know how to describe it…." she pondered for a moment or so, while Sitka's mind wandered.

_I hope it isn't too dangerous… But Kenai needs me._

Suddenly, Tikaani gasped in a moment of eureka, and dug around in her pockets. She made a happy sound, then pulled out a very, very strange looking plant- herb- thing.

It had large, broad leaves, splattered with spurts of random color. One leaf was purple and yellow, another held a combination of the colors in the rainbow. It made Sitka's head hurt a bit, looking at them.

"Uh… What are they for?" asked Sitka, slightly confused.

"To connect with the spirits!"

Obviously he was missing something here. "Why do I need to connect-"

"Because! You've gotta use spirit powers to change Kenai's mind about killing! Change Kenai… I think… You could turn him into a salmon! Oh, wait, no. A goose? No, no. Hmm…" she looked at Sitka, a word already rolling off her tongue.

He said it at the same time. "A bear."

A small smile appeared on her face.

He stared into her eyes. They had been on the same wave-length for a second.

"Oh, how nice!" Kayuqtuq said, popping his face between them.

Tikaani looked away first, letting out an aggravated sigh. "Kayuqtuq, did you finish your business with Ugalik?"

He immediately opened his mouth, then closed it without sound. He did this repeatedly for several moments, then turned red again. "You win." he muttered, turning away.

Sitka glanced at her, baffled. "What…?"

She laughed a little. "Don't ask, it's pretty dumb."

He smiled.

She leapt up, the chill of the night air putting rosy color on her face. "Come on, Sitka, we'll do the ritual in the morning. Get some sleep, ok? Ugalik and I will get everything ready."

* * *

Sitka returned to the fire alone. Tulugaq had long since left, and there was no sign of the red-haired troublemaker anywhere. The fire still blazed hot, however.

He found the single stuffed pelt, and laid on it, pulling the cover over him. He fell asleep alone in the cave, whispers of wind bouncing off the walls.

That night, Sitka dreamed.

He dreamed that he was an eagle.

* * *

Pretty much just a transition chapter.

Please read and review! I'd love to hear what you have to say.


End file.
